The Winning of Lucy Heartfilia's Heart!
by LadyWitchita
Summary: It's a love battle between Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel! For what? To win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia of course! Will friendships fail? Will new relationships arise? Definitely NaLu. Slight GrayLu. R&R and of course, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing a story. Yay for stories! I'm really addicted to Fairy Tail now and it's amazing. So here's a fanfic of something that I THINK HIRO MASHIMA SHOULD ADD TO FAIRY TAIL- ahem, sorry about that. But I love you Hiro Mashima, please don't even stop Fairy Tail. You're a genius. **

**Fairy Tail belongs to the lovely Hiro Mashima~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a typical day in the Fairy Tail guild when Lucy strolled in casually. Noticing the usual of Natsu and Gray fighting over absolutely nothing, Cana chugging barrels of sake, Wakaba and Macao chatting about the good ole days, Elfman shouting about how being a man is manly, just normal things like that. Lucy still smiled every day she walked into the guild, knowing she is in the best guild she's ever known. It's not just the magical power that all of Fairy Tail holds, but what they have inside their Fairy Tail hearts makes them truly part of the guild. Like one big family, at least that's how everyone treated everyone.

Lucy was also especially happy wearing her new outfit she bought just yesterday to treat herself after a hard job. Things were going well, and she had already secured four months' rent plus food. This left her quite a lot of spending money, which was actually surprising she received so much money for just retrieving a "special" cat to its owner, who was a very rich owner who had nothing but money and cats. Lucy was grateful for Natsu for giving more than their usual split of 50/50. She tried to refuse the generous offer, but Natsu was persistent and said it was just payback for letting them crash at her house almost every night.

"Oi! Lucy-chan!" Wendy, the sky-dragon slayer waved and patted a seat next to her. Lucy smiled even wider and hurried to the seat.

"Oi, Wendy-chan, hey!" Lucy hugged her lightly. "I'm so glad you're back! How was the job?" Lucy wanted to know all the details.

"It was good Lucy! A little tough, but it totally paid off! I'm just happy to be back with my friends." Wendy smiled. They chatted for a little bit, and giggled, talking about girly things. Natsu with his intense hearing heard Lucy's laugh and stopped fighting.

"Oi! Fire-crotch! Why'd you stop? Losing already?" Gray laughed. Natsu was staring, at Lucy, blinking. He couldn't stop, he couldn't stop looking at her. The way her skirt hugged her waist and her boots fit securely around her legs, and her top… just low enough to see a show. Gray was annoyed, and roughly tapped Natsu on the shoulder. "Hey, what the hell dude. Don't just quit!" Gray babbled but noticed that Natsu was looking at Lucy, so he looked too. Gray gulped. _What am I doing? It's just Lucy! She dresses like that all the time… But what is it this time? What is it that makes me… twitch? _Gray shook his head. His thoughts were getting jumbled.

Elfman smacked both of their heads. "Hey, what's up with you two? What happened to being a man! Finish this fight!" Elfman smiled. Natsu and Gray turned to each other.

"Actually, I don't have time to fight with this icicle, I'm going to go talk to Lucy." Natsu waved and started walking. Gray scowled.

"That idiotic hot-head." Gray mumbled, and walked slightly faster to get to Lucy. He obviously reached her first, when Natsu was pushed to the ground. Gray, as smooth as Gray could get, wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her close to him. Lucy gasped.

"Ah! Oi… Gray-kun, it's just you. But what're you doin'?"

Gray smiled slyly. "Nothin' Lucy-chan. Just hangin' out, pretty bored." When he saw Lucy giggle he almost lost it. What was up with him? "Nice outfit. I haven't seen that one before." Lucy smiled at Gray's observation.

"Oh thanks! I just bought it. Thanks to Natsu of course, he gave me more than our usual share! I tried to refuse but he wouldn't have it… But- oh there he is! Why is he on the ground? Natsu!" Lucy waved. Gray tightened his grip on Lucy, making her wince. "O-ow, Gray…" Lucy saw the anger in Grays' eyes. She slightly poked him. "Gray… Gray you're hurting me."

Gray came to the realization. "Sorry Luce." Gray awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. But that was short-lived when he was punched so hard he flew to the opposite of the wall and cracked it. Natsu stood, the culprit, fire in his eyes.

Lucy became wide-eyed. She yelled. "NATSU! What the hell was that for? Gray didn't even do anything!"

Natsu lost his anger and looked at Lucy. "He was hurting you. I heard it. He also pushed me, when I was walking over here. That ice freak deserved it."

Lucy was getting angry. "No he didn't! He didn't even hurt me that bad! It felt more like pinch! Now the guild wall is broken, and I might have to pay for it… There goes my shopping money…" Lucy looked upset more than angry.

Natsu felt stupid. He felt extremely unintelligent. "I'm sorry Luce… I really didn't mean to cause you trouble. I'll pay for the damages. I'm used to doing it anyway!" Natsu flashed her a cheeky grin for her approval, and Lucy smiled.

Lucy sighed. "Well, you'll always have a place to go if you can't pay for rent at YOUR house." Lucy started walking towards the guild doors.

Natsu still looked upset. "W-wait! Where are you going Lucy?"

Lucy turned around and flashed him a sweet smile. "I'm going shopping silly! If you're paying for those damages, that leaves me more money to buy cute clothes with Wendy! I'll see you later most likely if you're at my house again!" Her voice faded as Wendy followed behind saying her goodbyes to Natsu as well. Natsu smiled with content. What was HIS issue?

"Aye! You llllllike her!" Happy cheered as he flew in.

"I DO NOT!" Natsu flamed in embarrassment. "AND STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE." Natsu slumped his shoulders.

"It's okay Natsu! I think Gray likes Lucy too! So you're not alone!" Happy chirped.

Gray suddenly busted out of nowhere. "I DO NOT LIKE HER. NATSU IS THE ONE WHO IS IN LOVE WITH HER." Gray was furious.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah right you cold hearted ice bastard. You do like her, but I bet she likes me way more than you." Natsu crossed his arms feeling victorious.

Gray smiled back. "Is this a challenge?"

Natsu blinked. "A challenge for what?"

Gray smacked his hand to his face. "God you're dense flame-brain." Gray sighed. "Okay, whoever can make Lucy fall in love with them wins her. The other one has to back off, giving no sign that they like her and they can't interfere with the relationship."

Natsu smiled. He liked this idea, and it was already an advantage because he was best friends with her. But, then again, so was Gray. "I'll agree to it. Rules?"

"You can't rape her, and she has to say it first, and you can't use charm magic."

"Say what?" Natsu said.

"Lucy has to say the words: ' I love you ' first or it won't count, and you'll be disqualified if you say it first."

"Alright ice princess, let's do this." And with that, a firm handshake followed. Everyone in the guild was notified to not tell Lucy about this or they wouldn't live to see the wrath of Gray and Natsu. Some people didn't approve but that didn't matter. The one person that approved was Erza, and that matters the most.

"I will say one thing to both of you, if you break Lucy's' heart, I'm going to break you." Erza calmly said.

Gray and Natsu laughed. "Yeah right, like we'd ever hurt Lucy." Natsu stated. Erza grabbed them both by the collars. She suddenly became scarier then before.

"Do you understand?" Erza questioned.

Both boys nodded simultaneously. Things were about to get interesting for the innocent little Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**AHHHH. HELLO FELLOW READERS! I am ABSOLUTELY in LOVE with Fairy Tail. I can NOT get over this show, and I'm pretty sure it's my favourite anime now. Ugh, so I'm writing this story. Further in the story it may seem like GrayLu, but I promise it's NaLu, for all of those fans out there. **

**I hope you all enjoy! Plz R&R, and I'll love you all! Even though I love you kind people already~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chappie. Enjooooy~**

* * *

Wendy and Lucy were having an amazing time shopping around, and while looking they even found Levy. The three girls just giggled. "So Levy," Lucy smirked as she swung one of her many bags, "have any interest in Gajeel? 'Cause I know he definitely likes you!" Lucy teased. Levy blushed heavily.

"Maybe I do! Whatsit to you?" Levy grinned. "What about you and Natsu huh? That dense pink haired dragon slayer must feel something for you!" Levy poked Lucy.

"Nah…" Lucy sighed. "That flame-brain has no feelings for me other than our friendship slash partnership. Even if he did, I don't like him!" Lucy became defensive, while both Wendy and Levy just nodded in agreement.

After hours and hours of fun and laughter, Lucy had decided to retire for the day. Levy took Wendy to her house when they parted and Lucy was walking home. She was walking on the ledge when the usual men on their boat shouted at her to be careful. Finally she reached her house, sighing in content as she shut her door dropping her items off into her room. "Ah, it's so good to be home!~" Lucy sang as she stretched her aching body. "I don't even feel like taking a bath tonight." Lucy plopped down on her bed only to feel a hard object next to her. _Great, Natsu again. He's my best friend but sometimes I really want my bed to myself. _Lucy complained in her head. She shook the person next to her. "Natsu. You're my best friend but sometimes I need my bed to myself."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Natsu then huh?" The one and only Gray arose from the bed and kneeled on his elbow. Shirtless and lust in his eyes, Lucy knew something was up. She screamed loudly, startled that it was Gray and not Natsu, for once.

"G-Gray! Wh- How- How did you get here? How did you know where I lived?" Lucy was panting from the scream. She wasn't scared of Gray, just… shocked. "I mean, I don't mind you here even though this is MY house! I guess it's just open to the public now!" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and just laid back down next to Gray. "Just explain…" Lucy sighed.

Gray leaned in closer to Lucy. "I just wanted to see you. You are my best friend after all." Gray traced circles on Lucy's arm. Lucy was blushing.

"Er, um… Gray, what're you doin'?" Lucy tried to back away but Gray grabbed her. Lust overfilled his pupils. Before Lucy could leave Gray attached his lips to hers, and moans were starting to fill Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy…" Gray moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her skin. Gray straddled Lucy quickly as his hands roamed Lucy's body. He felt her creamy, soft skin, having a pleasurable time. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck pulling him closer, moving her hands across his toned body. Touching his chest, his biceps, was so satisfying to her.

"Wait- Gray… why are you doing this?" Lucy took a big breath. Gray just lowered his forehead to hers.

"Lucy, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to kiss you. Those soft lips have been tormenting me ever since we met. Those tight clothes you wear. I just can't help myself." Gray laughed. He kissed Lucy again, this time more passionate and loving. Lucy moaned even louder and without helping herself grinded her body against Gray's, letting him escape a low growl. "Gray…" Lucy moaned softly against his neck while her body was grinding harder against Gray's manhood. His lips tasted icy cold so much that it tingled.

"Lucy," Gray growled. "I have to stop." Gray started to get off of Lucy.

"Wait Gray, no." Lucy grabbed Gray's arm. "I think I might lo-"

Gray shushed Lucy, tracing her lips with his soft finger. "I have to go do a job with Erza, and it's not like I want to leave, but it's Erza. I don't want to face her wrath." Gray gave Lucy one last long kiss that seemed to last forever. He caressed her face and then quickly disappeared. Lucy was left there on her bed, sexually aroused because of Gray. She mentally slapped herself.

"Damnit Lucy! You are NOT an easy girl! Why did you let Gray do that? Now- now he might think I'm…" Lucy filled with tears. Not because Gray left, but because of her reputation. She definitely did not need the reputation of the "easy girl" so all the guys could just do her. Sure her sex appeal was used often but she never went farther than that. She was determined to find out the situation that just happened right before her eyes. She was nervous but couldn't wait to get to the guild tomorrow. But her memories were short lived when she closed her eyes and entered her soft slumber.

* * *

**AAAAAAY. This chappie is kinda short. My sister was in the hospital so I have to take care of my nephew. Luckily she has a husband so I had a little bit of time to write this chappie that was floating around in my head. GRAY IS JUST GOING ALL OUT HUH. SHOULDN'T HE JUST SLOW IT DOWN A LITTLE. Although me, the author, is going to fix this. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPPIE IS SHORT BTW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaay. Hello, here is the next chappie. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy woke up at dawn, too early for her taste. She didn't sleep much the night before, not after what Gray did to her. She stumbled out of bed and decided to head for the guild, of course not before a bath. While in her relaxing bath, her hands were getting far too wrinkly for her liking and she stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around her moist body she turned on some background music to fill the silence. Whatever was on, she didn't care. Lucy skipped to her closet. Her favorite part about getting ready was of course, picking the outfit. _Hm, should I look sweet and innocent, or sexy and wild? Or maybe something Gray would find- nonono, what about something Natsu would find attractive? He doesn't look at me like that though… why bother? He's too… He's too stupid! _Lucy stood with a confused look on her face. Her hand gently brushed her chin. "Well, I do want to wear this skirt, but with which top?" Suddenly Lucy's ears were filled with one of her favorite songs. She smiled. "I love this song! I gotta turn this up!" Lucy turned the volume dial on the radio clockwise as she started singing. Now she was beginning to dance her way around her apartment. Lucy picked up her hairbrush and used it as a microphone. "_This kiss is something I can't resist~_" It was one of those mornings with Lucy. She danced her way back to her closet. Still singing she picked out that black skirt she decided on wearing, adding a green tank top. Finally a black cover up jacket that fit her just right, and instead of heels, since her feet were sore from the last mission she wore heels, her combat boots were waiting for her. She laced them up and checked herself in the mirror, giving her own nod of approval; she quickly fixed her hair into a loose pony-tail and walked out the door happily.

Lucy arrived at the guild, and opened both of the doors, walking in and heading straight for the empty barstool that Levy was saving for her. She greeted Levy with a big smile. "Oi! Leeevy!" She sat down and Levy grinned.

"Hey Lucy!"

"So, how are things going with you and Gajeel, eh?" Lucy nudged Levy with her elbow, earning a disapproving facial expression from the solid-scrip mage.

"I don't even want to talk about that… He doesn't even like me. He thinks I'm a shrimp, and a midget. He does not find me attractive whatsoever!" Levy looked down, almost sad looking. Lucy grinned evilly.

"Don't worry Levy-chan, I know what to do!" Lucy grabbed Levy and made her stand near a pole in the guild. "Stay here. Just for a sec, 'kay?" Levy nodded. Lucy walked over to Natsu, who was the only person who could help her at the moment, even if she felt like her heart would stop around him. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Surprised you weren't at my apartment yesterday." Thoughts of Gray and her flashed into her mind.

Natsu turned around and hugged Lucy. "Lucy! I know right? I was gone on an extra mission and I didn't get back till early this mornin'. I didn't wanna disturb you." Natsu flashed his signature grin.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. But I need a favor; do you think you could help me?" Lucy asked innocently.

"I'd love to help you out. Whatcha need Luce?" With that satisfying answer, Lucy went and whispered what he needed to do to help her. Natsu went wide-eyed. "Why would I wanna help that asshole score? He needs to figure out himself that he likes her!"

Lucy frowned. "Please Natsu, I really wanna see Levy and Gajeel together. You know Levy cries every night thinking that Gajeel will never love her? She's in love with him you idiot!" Lucy smacked the side of his head. "Please do this. For me?" With her last words, Natsu nodded. Lucy felt bad for saying Levy cried all the time, but how else was she going to get him to do it?

_This is only because I'm madly in love with Lucy and I want to make her smile. _Natsu thought. He walked over to Levy, and wrapped his arm around her. "Oi, Levy, follow my lead okay?" Natsu whispered.

"Wait, what? N-Natsu! What are you doing?" Levy yelled, which made Gajeel turn around. Natsu had closed the space between himself and Levy with a kiss. Even though he wasn't attracted to Levy whatsoever, he made himself stay until Gajeel interrupted. Which was too soon.

Gajeel rushed over and picked up Natsu by his neck. "Oi, Salamander, do you have a fuckin' death wish? She obviously doesn't want you. Back the fuck off."

"Why do you care? You ain't her boyfriend. Are you?" Natsu spat back. Gajeel turned his fist into an iron pole, and slammed it right by Natsu's face, anger filling his eyes.

"I am now asshole. Stay the fuck back." With that little ending, Gajeel turned around and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean… If you want me to be Levy, 'causeIkindalikeyou…" Gajeel rushed the last words too embarrassed to say them.

Levy smiled. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand.

"I said, midget… I kinda like you." His words were mumbled but understandable. Levy giggled.

"I kinda like you too."

The guild cheered with Levy's last sentence. Gajeel was as red as a tomato and Levy looked as happy as ever. Natsu walked back over to Lucy. "Um, hey." Natsu said.

"Hey, thank you so much. Look how happy they are now! I'm so glad they're going to be together now. Natsu…" Lucy sighed, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to see my friend with someone she loves."

"You're welcome Luce, anything for you." Natsu smiled weakly. Wishing that could happen between Lucy and him.

"In fact," Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand. "since you did such a good job, I'll cook you dinner tonight, instead of you just raiding my fridge, like you always do." Lucy gave Natsu a warm smile. Natsu nodded in delight. They waited for the sun to almost set, and they headed for her apartment.

* * *

Walking on the ledge of the river near Lucy's apartment, instantly, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. Lucy gave him a confused look. "Natsu?"

"I just wanna make sure you don't fall… That's all." Lucy smiled at his comment as they walked in silence. Lucy's hand was warm and soft and touching her made Natsu have shivers throughout his whole body. He's never felt like this before with a woman. He's never felt such a sensation just by touching a woman before.

Reaching her apartment Lucy unlocked the door and shrieked. Falling backwards, Natsu was there to catch her. He was always there. Lucy looked mortified. Natsu looked worried. "Oh, Natsu, I-I'm so sorry!" Lucy stood herself up.

"Nonono, what's wrong?" Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders firmly and looked where her finger pointed inside. Natsu's eyes grew larger. There in her own bed, was Gray… again, but Natsu didn't know that! Gray was sleeping this time, for real.

Lucy tip-toed lightly over to her bed and went to touch him. But she was too late, and Natsu had already beaten her to the bed. Flames were in his hands and he punched the Ice Mage, hard. Gray woke up, and yelled. "What the fuck? Natsu! Fuck you!"

"Get the hell out of Lucy's bed you pervert!" Natsu beamed back.

Gray was suddenly calm, his bedroom eyes on Lucy. "Oh yeah, hey Lucy… Since I finished that job with Erza early, I was hoping we could've continued what we started last night. But Natsu is here, so never mind I guess." Gray walked over to Lucy and hugged her. He placed a light, feathery kiss on the corner of her mouth making Lucy squeak. "I'll see you later then, eh?" With that, Gray disappeared out of her apartment. Lucy was dumbfounded, Natsu was angrier than he already was a few seconds ago.

Lucy came back to reality and saw Natsu's expression of anger with… pain? "W-wait, Natsu, it's not what you think, we didn't- I mean, he didn't-" Lucy was babbling all sorts of nonsense trying to explain herself. She was sweating. "I- I, I swear, we didn't- we didn't have sex… we didn't do anything- I mean-" Lucy smacked her own head. She didn't know what to say. Natsu didn't say anything and just walked over to Lucy. He grabbed her roughly and held her in his arms, not saying a word. "N-Natsu… Are you mad at me?" Lucy looked up at Natsu, his pink hair covering his eyes. His forehead was now touching hers. It was almost romantic, if Natsu didn't look so hurt.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered.

* * *

**Aha. Hello there. Yes, well, since the last chappie was kinda short, here's a kinda long one. My internet has been a total douchewad and that's why it's taking me longer to update. I guess I should've added this at the beginning of the story but I don't own Fairy Tail, blah blah blah, I wish I did but I can't because I'm poor, blah blah. I also don't own the song **_**This Kiss **_**by Carly Rae Jepsen. That's the song I was listening to when I was writing this, so that's the song I put in the story because my thoughts were actually too lazy to think of another song. Eventhoughthatsongdidn'texistuntilthousandsofyears later just roll with me here. **

**I also left you at a cliffhanger because I'm a total asshole. And hopefully you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Have a lovely day/night you squids. R&R plz!**

**Love,**

**Yours Truly c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello. Another chappie up and running. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered. Lucy could feel his fiery breath ghost across her lips. She flinched with the contact. Natsu brushed his lips with Lucy's and hugged her, tighter this time. His forehead on her shoulder, he softly spoke. "What did Gray do to you?" It was so quiet, that Lucy could barely hear it.

"Wh-what do you mean Natsu…? We didn-" Lucy was cut off abruptly when Natsu growled.

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You?" Natsu sounded completely serious. The look in his eyes when he pulled away from Lucy frightened her. She'd never seen the fury and anger before, not even when fighting the worst of enemies. She sighed deeply. She needed to tell him sooner or later.

"Natsu… We, we just kissed, or… made out per say… and then he left." Lucy walked closer to Natsu. "That is all. I promise." Lucy caressed Natsu's cheek. She felt sorry, she felt stupid. She mentally slapped herself for hurting Natsu, her own nakama. She didn't think that kissing Gray would affect him this much. After all, they are destined to be enemies, ice versus fire (even though they were practically the best of friends who just had an "interesting" way of showing their friendship…). "Please… Natsu…" Lucy hugged him, her nails digging into her back. "Please still be my friend! I don't want you to be angry with me!" Lucy's tears were staining Natsu's shirt. Natsu pulled away more. He held Lucy's head in his hands. Slowly he moved closer to her lips.

"Lucy." Natsu spoke harshly, and he crashed his lips with hers. The tangy twist of fire that was swirling around her body was becoming overwhelming. Lucy brought her hands to the Dragon Slayer's pink locks, pulling and tugging on the bright hair. Lucy moaned on accident. She could almost say Gray and Natsu kissed the best. But who was better? Lucy turned and was being pushed until the back of her knees hit her bed. Natsu lightly pushed on Lucy's shoulders guiding her down.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy moaned in between kisses. Natsu pressed harder on her shoulders as he laid on top of her. He bit on her tender collar bone, licking and kissing her all over. It was a change from the frost bitten kisses that Gray gave her. These kisses were burning with passion, stinging to the touch, like a deadly poison. Lucy gave breathy moans. It turned Natsu on to no end. His hands roamed up and down Lucy's body. Studying every single part of her body his hand brushed over.

"Lucy. No." Natsu backed up off of her. He turned away, forcing himself not to ravish her.

"N-Natsu… Why- Wh- What was that for?" Lucy was out of breath. She touched his shoulder making him flinch at her contact.

"I-I don't know. J-Just when I heard what Gray did… It's just… not fair." Natsu growled. How dare Gray steal Lucy first from him, that inconsiderate asshole who made of nothing but useless ice. "It doesn't matter." Natsu finally recomposed himself. He flashed a toothy grin. "So, how about that food huh?" Natsu started to lift himself off the bed when a small hand stopped him. Lucy's fingers pushed into Natsu's shoulder, showing him that she was serious.

"Natsu… How can you just quit? Did you only do this because you wanted to get back at Gray? Or did you do it because you're dragon senses are changing and you can't help it? Or did you do it… because you might have feelings for me?" Lucy had never been so bold before. Never has she ever been able to talk about feelings like _this_ with Natsu. Natsu just looked down; he turned around to face Lucy. He couldn't find the words, but he just stared in her eyes. Lucy knew him well enough to understand this feeling. "Lucy, I-"

"Wait." Lucy sighed. "If you're not ready right now, you don't have to tell me. But, I would like to know sometime in the future." Lucy smiled widely. "Just promise you'll tell me okay?" Lucy walked into the kitchen. "Okay, now for food… what do we have?" Lucy whispered to herself. Natsu was still by the bed, and he grinned. Lucy was such a good friend. He definitely promised he would tell her later, but that thought didn't consume his mind when he smelled food.

* * *

The food that Lucy cooked was delicious, as she was 'truly a master in the kitchen', just like Natsu would say. Now they were sitting on her bed. Lucy's hair was wet, dripping onto her back and pant leg. There was an awkward tension in the room. Natsu didn't know whether to go home or not. After what happened earlier, he was so confused. He never wanted to kiss somebody so badly. After a while of sitting in silence, Lucy stretched and added a groan. "Well! I don't know about you, but I'm so tired right now." Lucy got tucked under her covers and shivered a little. It was a little chillier in Magnolia this time of year, and Natsu noticed. Without thinking he tucked under the covers right next to Lucy as his arms had a mind of his own and tugged her near his chest. Lucy hitched her breath at the moment she came in close contact with him. His warm body filled her shivering one with heat. Lucy smiled at the thought that she was in the arms of a Dragon Slayer. It felt… right.

You could hear the soft snores of Natsu as his chest rose and fall. Lucy finally closed her eyes, falling asleep in his warm embrace. Right before she drifted off, she could hear the faint words of the man next to her. "Goodnight Lucy."

* * *

**Ahhhh! Hello. Sorry for the short chappie, it's my brothers birthday, and yeah. Even though that doesn't matter because he comepletely forgot about my birthday, I still need to give him my present. BECAUSE I'M CARING. AND GIVING-ish**

**Anyway hopefully you're still enjoying zis story.**

**Have a lovely day squids ~ have a rose. c;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! New chappie comin' at cha!**

* * *

Lucy's face cringed. The sun, bright as it could be, was shining right on her delicate face. "Stupid sun…" Lucy mumbled angrily. She loved mornings, and hated getting up early, especially when the sun did it for no reason. Lucy rose out of bed, stumbling groggily into her bathroom and did her usual morning routine of a bath, getting dressed, and eating. While getting dressed she completely forgot that Natsu slept with her last night. Was he still in her bed sleeping? She never noticed.

Walking back into the main room she saw that her bed covers were jumbled, but that was most likely from her. He left it looked like. Lucy looked down, thinking. _Maybe he changed his mind about liking me or something. Obviously he was confused. He clearly is in love with Lisanna. Lucy, you are extremely stupid. Thinking dense Natsu would like you over his childhood friend who magically returned. I knew it was too good to be true._ Lucy pondered while stepping out of her apartment. Walking on the ledge next to the river, the usual men in their boat shouted at her to be careful. She was alone, walking to the guild, not even summoning Plue. Reaching the guild, she could hear the shouts and cheers from inside. Fairy Tail sure was a rowdy place but it felt like her home. Her rowdy, loud, and sometimes annoying yet loving home.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled from the bar. Waving and smiling. Lucy walked slightly faster to reach her best friend.

"Levy! Hey! How are you?" Lucy wanted to know all the details about yesterday when Gajeel confessed.

"I'm great Lu-Chan! Really great…" Levy looked at the floor and smiled.

"So how's Gajeel huh?" Lucy elbowed the blunette gently. Levy looked deep into Lucy's eyes.

"Lucy. I don't know what to say. It's only been a day, but it's already perfect… I don't even know what happened. But I'm assuming you got Natsu to do that thing to make Gajeel jealous. Why did you do that?"

Lucy smiled at the thought of Natsu hitting on Levy. What a ridiculous match. "Heh, Levy… I just wanna see you happy…" Lucy looked down, "You're my best friend. I just want the best for you. And Gajeel is just as dense as Natsu when it comes to love. I just wanted to speed things up a bit." Lucy returned her gaze to her friend.

"You're honestly the best. I love you!" Levy giggled and hugged Lucy, letting go a few seconds later. "So, I saw you leave with Natsu yesterday. What happened? Tell me everything!" Levy crossed her right leg over her left, snuggling her chin into her hand, eagerly awaiting the story.

"Nothing happened." Lucy retorted bluntly. Levy sat straight up.

"What do you mean nothing happened?"

Lucy sighed. "We kissed, and then he said he was upset because of something that happened between Gray and I. Then he changed the subject to food, and then we went to sleep in my bed. But when I woke up today he wasn't there. That's what happened. I knew it was too good to be true."

Levy frowned. "Well, two things. One, how idiotic of him to just leave you without you knowing, cause that's a jerk move. Two, what the hell happened between you and Gray? And I lied; I have three things, so you DO like Natsu huh?" Levy smiled at her third point. Lucy finally had come to her senses.

"Well, I mean… Gray kissed me too… And we kind of… Dry humped a little…" Lucy blushed heavily. Levy laughed. "Don't laugh Levy!" Lucy pursed her lips. "Anyway… Yesterday Gray was in my apartment waiting for me so we could, so to say 'finish what we started', and then I had to tell Natsu, and we kissed and yeah. That's basically it. But I'm stupid for thinking such asinine things huh?" Lucy forced a chuckle.

Levy went back to being serious. "What do you mean you're stupid Lucy? You're not stupid!" Levy crossed her arms at such a ridiculous thought.

Lucy sighed once more. "To think that Natsu would have feelings for me other than just a nakama. It's obvious he's in love with Lisanna. They've known each other forever, they're better friends and things like that. It's perfectly clear he likes her. When he kissed me…" Lucy choked on her words, forcing her tears back into her eyes. "He was just… confused." Lucy composed herself. "Anyway! That's all in the past, because it was yesterday! Today's a new day! A lovely one if I might add and I want a smoothie." Lucy turned her body to the smiling, beautiful barmaid. "Miraaaa~!" Lucy sang. "I would like one strawberry smoothie please, if it's not too much trouble!" Lucy smiled politely.

Mira grinned. "Of course Lucy! Anything for you! Nothing is ever too much trouble!" Levy was about to speak on the previous subject before smoothies, but she didn't want to upset her friend more than she already was. Levy wished she could just tell Lucy the truth, because lying to her best friend wasn't something she wanted to do.

Strolling into Fairy Tail was Gray, looking cool as ever, literally. He strode right up to Lucy, slinging his arm around her. Flinching at the random appearance of coldness, she already knew it was Gray. "Yo Luce. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you and fire fairy were gonna be there together. Hopefully," Gray got closer as he whispered into Lucy's ear. "He didn't do something I wanted to do to you." Lucy blushed at the thought. How dare Gray, say such... extreme things. Since when did he ever show interest in her? Lucy mouthed some words to Levy.

Levy giggled. "Help you?" Levy looked down at her wrist. "Ooh, looks like it's time for the thing that I have to go do. I'll see you later Lucy!" Levy whipped her body around and ran out of the guild. Levy didn't even wear a watch! How dare she abandon her friend in her time of need from a pervy nakama!

Lucy turned to see Gray. She drug her hands up his chest until they were resting on his shoulders. "Gray, do you like me?" Lucy was nervous to ask, but she needed an answer.

* * *

**Ello fellow readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, as you know, it's almost the end of the summer for me that is, and I was finishing up some projects. I still have more literally a week before school starts up again, but I haven't done them as a result of my laziness. Anyway that's not important. What's important is: does Gray actually like Lucy? **

**Who knows?**

**Oh wait… I do!**

**;) see you lovely squids in the next chappie~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MAN. I'M REALLY SORRY. Enjoy this chappie. I know it kinda sucks. It's a filler type chappie. So sorry if it isn't interesting… ;n;**

* * *

Gray gulped. Liking Lucy, his nakama? It felt wrong yet so right. Lucy to Gray was like a little sister, but over the years had he grown to love her more than a friend? "Uhm, Lucy…" Gray didn't know what to say. Should he say no? Wouldn't that make her cry or something? "I don't know why'd you ask such a silly question!" Should he say yes and lead her on? No, that'd be too cruel. "Of course I like you! You're my nakama!" Gray grinned. He had to get out of this somehow. Juvia, where is Juvia? "Look, Lucy, I'd love to talk about this subject but right now I- I uh…" Gray scratched the back of his neck looking around the guild. Where the hell was Juvia? "I have to go on a mission with Juvia. I'll talk it about this more when we get back." Gray turned on his heel and walked quickly exiting the guild. Now wasn't the time, he needed to find Juvia and actually go on a mission with the water mage.

"You didn't even answer my question you idiot…" Lucy mumbled to herself. Why were Gray and Natsu acting so weird? Well, weirder than "normal". First of all, both of them have kissed her passionately, and then they've been acting strange around her. Lucy liked the attention, but she couldn't handle why her nakama were acting this way. Sure, she loved Gray, like a brother. She was positive she loved Natsu more than he loved her. That bumbling idiot probably doesn't even know what love is. _Yet the way he kissed me… Has he been with other women?_ Lucy pondered. Natsu was an attractive man, no doubt, yet he was also naïve on some subjects. Surely he didn't understand women. Nobody can, unless you're a woman. Men are so simple, and women, so complicated. There would be no way someone like Natsu could understand even another man!

Lucy banged her head on the bar. What was she going to do? Leading two men on? That is extremely unladylike and not something you would want on your reputation. She needed someone to talk to about this. Mirajane? No, too gossipy. Levy? No, she already couldn't help her. Juvia? No, she'd just complain and threaten her as a love rival. Lucy rolled her eyes at the thought. Who could help her? Wendy? No, too young. What about Erza? She was a strong woman, respected secrets, and is a good friend. Yes, perfect. Lucy jumped up and went searching for the scarlet-haired woman.

* * *

"Erza! I've found you!" Lucy grasped Erza's shoulder. It was interesting to find Erza in a clothing shop with frilly pink dresses. Erza Scarlett, a girly-girl from the beginning.

"Ah, Lucy. Hello. What are you doing here?" Erza smiled gently. When she wasn't in battle, she wasn't terrifying at all.

"I need to talk to you about some problems I'm having." Lucy begged with her eyes. Erza agreed to meet Lucy at her apartment.

The story was out. Lucy was teary-eyed. Confessing such private things that she was fragile about, she couldn't control her emotions. "Ah, I see. It's okay Lucy." Erza patted Lucy on the back, a little too hard causing Lucy to fall out of her chair. The clanking of Erza's armor filled the room. "Do you love both of them?"

A serious question asked by Erza. There was no laughter in her eyes. Lucy thought about it. Could she love two people? Is that even possible? Lucy groaned, lifting herself off the floor, "I mean, it's a possibility…"

Erza sighed. "Well, whoever you fell in love with second, keep your ties with them, because if you loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second one." Erza looked at the clock on Lucy's wall. "I have to leave for a mission. I'll be back in approximately a week. We'll talk more then." Erza opened the door, before stepping out she looked back once more. "Good luck finding your true love Lucy. I'm sure it's more obvious than you think." With that, Erza shut the door and walked down the streets of Magnolia to the train station.

Lucy sighed. She hadn't written a letter to her mother today. _I guess I'll tell her everything that's been going on…_ Lucy sat in her wooden chair, pen and paper in hand, and scribbled letters on the blank paper.

_Dear Mom,_

_There's something going on in the town of Magnolia. Not something evil, or bad, thank goodness for that. But love wise. Is love evil? I'm not quite sure myself. I'm hoping that maybe one day I'll be able to confess my love for Natsu. Did I forget to mention that I'm in love with him? It's one of those things mom. I wish you were here to give me advice. Is love scary? Does it leave scars when you break away? _

_Natsu… He's perfect. He is sometimes a dummy, and sometimes gullible. But in all honesty, he is the sweetest man I have ever met (not that I've encountered many good men anyway). His unnatural yet so natural for him, pink, fiery hair stands out even in the weirdest of places. Just look for the boy with the pink hair and you'll find him. He cares for everyone. He has given everything for his family, his nakama, for the guild. He makes me laugh day in and day out. He thinks of me as family, which is why I know he'll never love me. I'm nothing more than a little sister to him. I love him so much, that I cannot imagine life without him, without the guild. _

_I guess I could say love hurts. Unrequited love that is. Knowing that you're so close to a person who you would die for, and they will never love you the same way as you love them. Love is scary. I'm too afraid to confess knowing that I'll just embarrass myself as a person. I can name a thousand reasons why Natsu wouldn't love me. Maybe if I was prettier, or more powerful. You were so powerful mom; I wanted to be just like you. So powerful, so beautiful, so strong. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have him love me. Did I mention that he kissed me the other day? It was the most amazing thing I experienced. He was such a fantastic kisser (and even I've had my fair share of kisses), and he kissed me with such a burning passion, yet so softly, like he wanted me. I wouldn't know how that feels honestly. If he confessed it would be easier. _

_Gray is acting weird too, he kissed me also. I liked his kisses, but Natsus were the ones that I dreamed of for a while, and it was just how I imagined. Perfect. Mom, I'm confused with all these signals Natsu's giving me. Maybe there's a small chance that he has some feelings for me, but I'm sure those are just lost feelings for his re-appearing childhood friend Lisanna. Don't get me wrong, I love Lisanna, she's a beautiful girl, crystal white hair perfect as snow and sinless as an angel. That's why I feel that she's a perfect match for him. They had puppy love as kids and they even promised each other they'd get married. I honestly don't think I'm good enough for Natsu. He definitely deserves someone better. _

_Anyway mom, that's what's happening. It's all very frustrating and very confusing. I really hope this will all get better soon. I love you so much and I miss you every day. _

_ Love, _

_ Lucy._

* * *

**OKAY. SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE. School's started and stuff and I've been busy. So how was the letter thing to Lucy's mom? I think it's cool and hopefully you guys like it because I'm going to do it a little more in the story. **

**Something juicy is coming up in the next chappie btw, so stay tuned!**

**Later squids c;**


End file.
